Dark Light
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, Snape is on the run, and the Order decide to help Harry with the hunt for Horcruxes. This allows Hermione to spend a lot of time with Kingsley Shacklebolt, tall dark and sexy. Then Snape turns up cursed with dark magic. Hermione finds that matters of the heart are more complicated than fairy stories would have her believe. Hermione/Multi
1. In The Heat

**AN:** This story was originally published ten years ago, I decided to resurrect it and give it another chance. I am pointing out all characters, places, and world, belong to JK Rowling. I do not earn nachos for writing this story.

 **Fancast:**

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt:** Paterson Joseph

 **Triggers:** Torture, rape, treachery, teen pregnancy.

 **Pairings:** Hermione will be with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Thorfinn Rowle and possibly others though they will be in a DUB or Non Con sense. Harry/Ginny; Remus/Dora; Charlie/Luna

* * *

 **DARK LIGHT**

 **In The Heat**

He was sitting in the library. The sun streamed through the window, the warmth caused him to sigh wistfully as he tilted his face towards the shaft of light. He loved the sun shining in the room as it leant an ethereal essence, which brought him back to those childhood stories he used to love before he lost his innocence. As the windows were wide open the silver curtains fluttered and shimmered in the summer breeze. He remembered the time when he put them up. _She_ was helping him with his task. He remembered the way she looked against the the light of the window. Skin tinged gold, hair glinting with all manner of caramel, chocolate and golden hues, peace reigned her form. To him she was the Suns Daughter lovingly bestowed upon the earth to bring it joy with her beautiful face. Nothing could happen though. He was forty-five years old and she was barely eighteen. Besides, he mused, it is not like she has ever shown any signs of reciprocated attraction. So, he did what he did best as a Ravenclaw and kept his feelings hidden.

He couldn't believe that in a matter of months he had been reduced to fantasizing about someone that would never return his affections. He looked at the page of the book he was trying to read but found that he couldn't focus easily; the words mingled and blurred on the paper, he tossed it aside. He looked up and, contemplating the merits of a lonely walk around London, he was about to get up and leave. That was the precise moment when the door opened. He watched as his desire entered. Did the girl even realise how beautiful she was?

"Oh, hello Mr Shacklebolt," she said.

Kingsley groaned. He had told her to call him by his first name.

"Hermione," he said in his deep calming voice.

Hermione blushed. She had always loved a deep voice and his was no exception. _Definitely not the exception,_ she thought. No point in dreaming though, he will only see you as a silly little school girl.

"It's rather hot today, don't you think?" she asked using an old Potions Weekly to fan herself with.

Kingsley nodded quietly. Watching with burgeoning lust as he saw the front of her buttoned up corset dress expand and contract as she breathed in and out. Nonchalantly, she shrugged her shoulders and skipped up to the bookshelf. He needed to know for certain whether she viewed him as an acquaintance, friend, father figure or perhaps a potential beau. Elegantly, Kingsley rose from his seat and made the choice to get as close to her as propriety would allow.

"What are you after?" he asked.

"Something to do with Horcruxes," Hermione said calmly.

"No, Hermione, I won't let you," he found himself saying gruffly.

Hermione turned around on her heel and her eyes widened with shock. Almost scared by the intense look in his handsome chiselled face. A countenance she wanted to map out with her fingers whilst his tongue was exploring her mouth.

"Someone has to," she murmured. "Harry is still moping about Dumbledore half the time and declaring war on Professor Snape the other half and when he does take a break he uses it to snuggle up to Ginny. If we leave it up to _him_ nothing useful would get done."

"What about leaving it up to someone like me?" Kingsley asked taking one of her hands in his letting their arms swing between them. "Hermione," he sighed bringing her closer to him. "Please, you can't. You smile, you bring light to the gloom, and I cannot let that be diminished by you searching for dark knowledge."

He could smell her perfume; lilac, jasmine and honey scent wafted and caressed him, little fingers of aroma tickled his neck and curled around his head. Kingsley found he had to stifle a moan. Innocently the usually confident Auror looked down only to find that the sun was shining through the skirt of her mint green summer dress. Teasing and displaying what he could never hold. He gulped down his urge and reined his self control back in. He began circling his fingers in Hermione's palms. She felt shock-waves course through her body at his gentle, soothing touch. Suddenly their eyes snapped to each other's finding equal intensity of desire flash through the other.

"Don't stop," she sighed.

Kingsley tilted his head and looked at her expression. It would be so simple to lean in and kiss those soft, pink, cupid bow lips. Realising she did like what he was doing, Kingsley suddenly remembered who they were and their 27 year age gap. Reluctantly, he dropped her hand and stepped back.

"Please, Hermione, you cannot expose yourself to that sort of knowledge," he said. He took another step or two back as he felt they were still too close. "I mean it. Read some Jane Austen or Charles Dickens for a change."

"But I do read those authors," Hermione answered trying not to giggle.

"It's not a laughing matter, Hermione," not only that but your dimples are begging to be kissed, "you are too young and too beautiful to engage in such dark study."

Hermione stopped laughing when she heard Kingsley Shacklebolt call her beautiful. She was interested in this bald man. She loved his voice, she loved his hands, and she even liked his bald head. She either liked a lot of hair or none at all. Her favourite actor as a child was Yul Brynner. He was ultra sexy.

He walked away from her and turned around. Why had he said that to her? Now she'd only laugh in his face! Oh he had relationships before. Been engaged once or twice but none of the women affected him so deeply that Hermione Granger did. Why should it happen now? She nibbled her lower lip and looked down on the floor.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked in a small voice.

Kingsley sighed. His shoulders slumped as he answered. "I do, I truly do."

" _No one_ has called me beautiful," Hermione said. "Well, apart from Viktor, but I didn't believe him."

Hermione looked around the room trying to think of something else to say but he spoke.

"I am sorry," he groaned. "I should never have said it."

Hermione walked up to him and laid a hand on his back. She rubbed it with circular motions as she stepped around him so that she could look in his dark eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Shacklebolt," she said.

He heard her flip flops slap on the floor. Watching as she walked around to face him, eyes widened, surprised to find her on tiptoes. Even more so when her lips softly kissed his cheek causing him to blush. Hermione thought he was cute when he blushed.

"How many times," he coughed awkwardly, "call me Kingsley."

Hermione found it strange that an adult was giving her permission to call him or her by their first name without the respectable prefix of Uncle or Aunt before it.

"Uncle Kingsley," she said.

"No, just Kingsley," he replied.

"Kingsley," Hermione tested the name on her mouth. He had never heard his name spoken of in such a musical way before. He smiled at her.

"Hermione," he said. "You know something, our names rhyme."

"Kind of," she agreed. "Now," she sighed squaring her shoulders. "Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

"I shouldn't," Kingsley said. "It is wrong for a man of my age to think of a woman of your age in any way."

"Why?" Hermione said softly. "What do you truly think of me, Kingsley?"

The dark man sighed and looked down on the floor. He couldn't look in her eyes and tell her what he had to say. He couldn't gaze into the eyes of the girl that truly trusted him, as he would break her trust with one single sentence, yet he could not deny the feelings any longer. Every time he saw her he felt his heart grow within him so much it hurt.

"I think that you are a sexy, beautiful, intelligent young woman."

He looked at her eyes. She was still earnestly seeking truth through her eyes to his; she still had _that_ smile on her face.

"Sexy?" she said lowering her eyelids. Coquettishly peering up at him through her long lashes.

"Yes," he replied. "Absolutely sexy."

Hermione giggled. Even Viktor hadn't called her sexy. She stepped up closer to him and smiled. "You're attractive too, Kingsley."

"I am," he said in utter surprise. Hermione giggled again and ran a finger along his lips. He took her hand away. "No, Hermione, we shouldn't."

"We haven't even started yet," she pouted. Channelling her inner Pansy, Hermione stepped up on tip toes once again so she could whisper in his ear. "Kingsley, you are an _extremely_ handsome, intelligent man. I love your quiet strength, and I feel … well … _calm_ around you."

Kingsley closed his eyes with sheer relief. He was scared of her rejection of him. She seemed to like him and that was a good start.

"Hermione," he sighed. "We barely know each other. I cannot make a move or even kiss you. I like you, and I want to but I don't want to betray your trust." He stroked aside some hair off her face and smiled at her, his almond shaped eyes sparkled all the warmth of the African Savannah.

"You won't," she replied.

She leant forward and cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. Following through, Hermione brushed her lips against his and smiled. She then pushed his lower lip down with her finger and leaned forward. She placed her top lip in between his parted mouth and he sucked her lip. She tasted so sweet. Her mouth felt so warm. Cautiously, Kingsley slipped his tongue into her mouth. His lips pushed insistently against hers, as his tongue tentatively stroked hers urging her to play with his. He could drown in that mouth of hers. She tasted every bit as sweet as her personality dictated she would.

She leant into his body as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist bringing her closer within his embrace. Her insides were bubbling and far from calm. She pressed her stomach against his growing erection. Moaning as their bodies became as close to each other as they could. Hermione wrapped her hands around his head and purred in his mouth.

His hands wandered down her sides and circled around her hips. She thrust forward wanting nothing more than for them to be naked. His hands stroked up her back and landed in her hair, fingers laced themselves in her golden curls. He broke the kiss. They were both panting. He looked into her eyes, they were shining and her face was flushed from the excitement and promise of more. He dipped his head and placed his lips on her cheek, he kissed along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"Kingsley," she sighed.

This only spurned him on. He picked her up and carried her over to a table and laid her flat on her back. She wanted to laugh but felt that might ruin the moment. She held onto him tightly. He was about to start unbuttoning her dress when someone walked into the room. Kingsley immediately jumped off Hermione. Hermione stood up. Her hair mussed, and her dress was slightly skewed around her body.

The intruder was Molly. "Hermione," she said. "Could you be a dear and set the table for lunch."

Hermione nodded. She turned to Kingsley. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Kingsley nodded.

Damn that woman! She seems to have the awful knack of knowing what they are doing at any given moment. Hermione followed the Weasley Matriarch out of the Library and walked to the dining room to set the table. Once Molly was in the dining room she locked the door and turned to the young woman she considered a daughter.

"I knew what you were doing because of this," she held out the most complex watch Hermione had ever seen.

It had several dials on it all held names of various members of the Order. Hermione's jaw dropped at the machinery and magic that went into this exquisite device. Kingsley and Hermione's dials had turned purple. They were cooling down to brown now though.

"And so?" she asked Molly with a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

"Purple is the colour of love in the magical world," Molly explained. "At least the colour of In The Act of Love, if you know what I mean."

"So what if we were being physical with each other?" Hermione demanded. She placed her hands on her hips. "I was _actually_ enjoying it."

"But, dear, he's old enough to be your father!" Molly gasped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how interfering this woman was. She gritted her teeth and angrily strode towards the dresser to take a tablecloth out of the drawer. Shaking the sheet out Hermione then laid it on the huge table. She Accio'd and placed mats and cutlery on the table in perfect precision – everything equidistant and mirrored beautifully. Deep down Hermione knew Molly cared and that was why she interfered but sometimes ... sometimes ... Hermione wished she would not.

Molly shook her head. She had to break Harry and Ginny apart the night before. She wished that young people would realise that older people did actually know better because _nine times out of ten_ the older person has _been_ there. Because of this she knew what happens when passions runs high – in peace time it was still something to approach with caution – in wars it's total insanity. Molly only had to think of how quickly the Potters wed after school, same with the Longbottoms, not to mention her own rush to become Mrs Weasley. She ended up pregnant in the height of war – not just once – but six times. Barely hitting her thirties before her daughter was born. The daughter that currently wasn't talking to her because she feels a severe sin had been committed against her by her mother's concern. Molly had thought that Hermione might be slightly more reasonable than her passionate daughter. Yet it seemed even the most cool headed of this generation let her heart do the thinking for her.

Hermione gracelessly with angry magic, slammed the eating utensils down on the table. Molly walked into the kitchen throwing her hands up in the air. She might as well not bother next time; let them get pregnant then, see if she cares when they come crying!

* * *

Kingsley's lips were still tingling from _her_ kiss, his hands felt as if they had been cleansed. He smiled. He had been kissed. Although he was definitely not a virgin, he had never felt as he did now. Now he felt as if he was the first man in the world to be held in Passions Embrace. With a light skip, Kingsley exited the library, smirking to himself that the woman he wanted, liked him back. He may be an Auror but he was also a man. She had given him a promise and he was going to make sure she fulfilled it.

Stealthily he walked into the dining room where he noticed she was in a bit of a temper. He walked up to her and he heard her muttering:

"Stupid, bloody bitch," stomp. "Why can't she mind her own bloody business!" slam. "Why doesn't she get some herself instead of ruining everyone else's chances?" Huff. "Doesn't she realise how long I wanted him to notice me?" kick. "When he finally does she waltzes in and asks me to set the bloody table."

Kingsley was shocked. She was obviously so wrapped up in her anger that she didn't notice him walking in. He was still as a statue when he heard that she fancied him and had done for awhile. He looked at her quivering form, her golden complexion; he noticed that she had a smattering of freckles across her nose. He smiled as he thought of counting them after they made love.

She turned around so her back was turned to him. She continued her muttering: "Imagine that someone like me being kissed by the sexiest guy on the planet," Kingsley preened. "Not only sexy but an Auror too! I was so happy." Puffing up with pride, Kingsley decided to let her rant oblivious to his presence. "I can't wait to get him naked. He's so gorgeous," she glared at the door where she knew Molly was cooking. "Bitch!" she said again.

Angrily, Hermione whirled around. Immediately she blushed when she realised she was face to face with Kingsley who was not concealing a smirk. Arms folded across his chest as he casually leant against the door frame.

"I am almost inclined to agree with you, but I cannot call a good woman with the right intentions such a name," he said.

"You heard what I said?"

"Hmm," he replied.

He looked around. He was about to walk up to her when Molly bustled in the room. She saw that Kingsley's hand was changing from brown to blue. She won't let them do it within her hearing distance. If Molly had her way she would not let anyone do it until the war was over!

"Kingsley, be a love and gather everyone around the table," she said in a tone that would brook no argument.

Stiffly he bowed and left the room. Hermione was chewing the inside of her cheek trying very hard to keep her comments to herself. She might have to speak to Ginny about this. Ginny would help her. After all, they both had vested interests into this intrigue. Nothing harmful, Hermione did love Molly too, but there were times when she wished she could live elsewhere but there was nowhere to go. And she could just imagine Harry's reaction if she told him she was moving out. Like any brother, he'd go spare at the thought of his sister alone and unsafe in the world where dark Wizards was salivating for a piece of her. So Hermione began to scheme.

* * *

"She can't keep breaking us up, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed stamping her foot in front of her boyfriend. A remarkable action considering they were sitting on her bed.

"I can sort of understand why she does it," Harry said soothing his girlfriend by stroking her beautiful cheek. He loved all the Weasley's … well … Percy excepted. "From her viewpoint her little girl is nearly an adult her last child becoming her own person. Of course she'd want to hang on to that last piece of innocence."

"Well, I wish she'd stop interfering," Ginny moaned.

Both knew that Ginny had lost her virginity to Michael Corner. Considering how old she was at the time, Harry wanted to bash the Ravenclaw's brains out of his skull. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders bringing her into his body to comfort her. Hell, even Harry had lost his virginity – to Daphne Greengrass – quite early in the sixth year.

"We're together aren't we," he said nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "That's enough for the time being."

"No!" she growled. "It's not enough, Harry, if you don't do something drastic then I will."

She got up causing Harry to fall face flat on the bed and she stormed out of the room. After Harry had straightened his glasses he looked at the door debating over whether to follow her or not. Experience with the Weasley temper made his decision – to leave her alone to cool down – then he will attempt to reason with her. He knew how bad a Weasley's temper could get, although he wasn't sure whether that was more a Prewitt trait. It seemed that Ron and Ginny had more of a temper than the rest of the Weasley's. He had observed them and they were a lot like their mother. That did not lessen his love for Ginny by any stretch. It was Ginny's temper and loyalty that attracted him to her in the first place. That and she had the sexiest form in a Quidditch uniform he had ever seen.

A light knock, a quivering handle, and the door opened. Quietly, Kingsley walked in the room. "Molly has said that lunch was being served. I have informed Ginevra."

Harry nodded and stood up. He looked up and smiled slightly. "Who have you kissed?" Harry asked, as he noticed a bit of lipstick on Kingsley's white cravat.

Kingsley glanced down at where Harry was gazing intently at his neck covering. "Oh, just some girl I met."

Harry narrowed his eyes and smiled knowingly at the older man. "Yeah, right!"

The two men walked out of the room and made their way back to the dining room where they saw Ginny and Hermione whispering to each other. Harry narrowed his eyes; Kingsley decided not to let his naturally suspicious nature take over, as he had seen these two girls whisper like this before. It was then Harry looked at Hermione's lips – smudged lipstick a startlingly familiar shade to the one on his potential boss cravat and collar.

Lunch was a very quiet affair. Molly had deliberately placed the girls as far from the men as possible so no hanky panky could occur under the table. Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Mum, why don't you put your feet up and Hermione and I will clear up and cook dinner," Ginny said.

Molly narrowed her eyes but decided to suspend judgement. "I could do with a rest."

The girls ate the tomato soup quietly. When everyone had finished they started clearing up the table. Ginny brought Molly a cup of tea and told her to go to the sitting room. When Molly was out of the room Harry turned on them.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Nothing Harry," Hermione singsonged; looking as innocent as a child.

"That's right," Ginny replied. "We just want to give mum a rest that's all."

Kingsley shook his head trying not to laugh. If women were up to something they'd hardly confess all to the opposite sex.

"Come on, Harry," Kingsley steered Harry out of the kitchen. "Perhaps you can help me with something."

Ginny and Hermione watched them walk out of the room. They checked their watches.

* * *

"That was so lucky that you had some of that potion spare," Ginny sighed. "But," she peered up and down her friend's attire, "where was it hidden?"

Smirking slightly, Hermione lifted the skirt of her dress where the empty vial rested in the skimpy band of her mint green silk underwear. "Be prepared," Hermione winked cheekily. "If I heard it once I heard it a thousand times from my dad," with that she let the skirt fall.

Gasping, wide eyed, Ginny glanced up at her friend with naked awe. "Right," she shook her head to get back on task. "Mum should be off like a light now," her eyes sparkled mischief. "I'll go and slip that infernal contraption off her wrist. I have had training from the twins."

Hermione nodded. "I'll clean up the kitchen."

Moments later a triumphant Ginny bounced into the kitchen and held the watch up like a trophy. Infectiously, Ginny giggled at a bemused but proud friend.

"She was snoring with her mouth wide open and everything it was so comical."

"Do not be cruel, Ginny," Hermione's lips twitched at the corner of her mouth as if tempted to laugh along with the red head.

"All right, I have conspired with you, now tell me why you're in a fit over my mother?"

Blushing furiously, Hermione circled her feet on the floor as she looked at anywhere but at her fellow Gryffindor. "Please do not freak out," Hermione implored with shining eyes.

"Witches Oath!" Ginny saluted.

"ItsKingsleyShackleboltandIlikehimverymuch!" Hermione rushed out.

"It is who and what. Slow down, fellow Lioness of mine."

The brunette took a deep calming breath to centre herself. "It's Kingsley," Hermione puffed out. "I have not told anyone, Ginny. I mean," her eyes drooped. Ginny was put in mind of a wilting rose. "He's gorgeous, brave, clever, sweet..."

"Whoh, whoh, whoh," Ginny urged Hermione to calm down again. "You do not have to justify anything with me, Hermione. You like who you like. No one can dictate that to you, you hear?"

Hermione snorted. "You don't think it weird that I like Kingsley?"

"Hell no!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's hot isn't he?"

"Scorching," Hermione sighed. "When he kissed my mouth I was so charged with emotion I could barely contain it!"

"And then my mother had to go and spoil it, eh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She smirked slightly and took the watch in her soapy hands. "If I wasn't fearing the reprisals and didn't respect the amount of work it took to make this watch I'd dump it in the water right now."

"We can't do that," Ginny sighed. "Though it is awfully tempting."

She shrugged her shoulders and placed it down her cleavage. Ginny watched bug eyed. "That is a temporary measure, where should we hide it?"

"The last place where mum will think of finding it," Ginny said. "And I'm not going to tell you either in case you chicken out and decide to tell her in one of your ' _honest_ ' moments."

Hermione scowled. "I don't get them any more!"

"Don't you?" Ginny asked. She picked up a towel and began wiping up. "We're getting our men tonight whether mother likes it or not."

"Do your parents still do it?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

Ginny screwed up her face. "Yuck! Hermione," she pretended to gag. "Some of us like to keep our food in our stomachs!"

Hermione laughed. She sighed as she contemplated how she could go about gaining Kingsley's undivided attention later whilst Ginny was contemplating the same thing about Harry.


	2. Loves First Flame

**AN:** _Playing the JK Rowling house of fun, mixing and matching characters to suit my daily needs._

* * *

No Triggers that I can think of in this chapter. Unless UST is a trigger for some people...

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:** _I love King Richard the 3rd - Professor Snape seems to be entirely based on him. The thing to remember about Richard is, to forget the play that Shakespeare wrote... THAT was propaganda to suit Henry Tudor's tempremental red-headed Queen agenda, and to keep Will's head on his neck where he probably liked it best._

* * *

Thank you **, Vino Amore,** for looking this over and even giving me some notes to think about for forwarding the plot. Also, thank you for the reviews, most appreciated, this story may be considered a slow burn for me but I wanted to try something a little different. Though, some plot guesses/ideas/theories are always welcome. Who knows, they might even get used.

* * *

 **DARK LIGHT**

 **Love's First Flame**

Ginny looked at Hermione over the dinner table. Molly hadn't cooked any dinner because she spent the entire afternoon looking for her watch. The matriarch was confused. She was sure she had it strapped on tight this morning. How could it have disappeared? So, Hermione and Ginny undertook the hefty task of cooking for about fifteen people, whilst Molly went about ransacking the house for the instrument.

Hermione looked across the table at Kingsley and he noticed her smiling at him. The handsome man wished that she would be a little more discreet. No one knew that they had stolen a secret, passionate kiss apart from Molly. He picked up his fork and twirled it in the pie.

He smiled, as he tasted the tenderest piece of beef he ever ate. "This is beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly.

The twins dropped their forks and turned to Hermione as one. "Marry us!" they said. "We don't mind sharing!"

Hermione laughed, Molly scowled, and Kingsley looked down on his plate.

"No Gred and Forge," she said warmly. "I don't think I'd want to _be_ shared."

"Shame, this is a lovely pie," they said.

"Shut up!" Ron exclaimed.

He looked slightly embarrassed by his brother's behaviour. Hermione picked up a piece of meat and placed it in her mouth and ate it. Kingsley watched her mouth close around the cube of beef and he squirmed in his seat. Didn't the girl realise that she was sitting at a table practically full of males?

"What was work like today?" Molly asked her husband, oblivious to Kingsley's discomfort.

"It was busy, and there have been sightings of a certain man."

They never mentioned Snape's name around Harry in case he hexed the person who said it. The boy was volatile enough as it was.

"Really?" Kingsley asked.

Arthur took a sip of wine, studied the Auror and nodded as if he had measured what he was about to say. "He was seen somewhere in Yorkshire."

Hermione's fork clattered on her plate. "Sorry, Mr Weasley," she coughed and sheepishly looked at her plate flushing slightly. "Where?" she asked eventually in a quiet voice.

"On the Moors," Arthur replied. "Actually, near a ramshackle Castle!"

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's of Yorkshire birth. It spoke to me when I first met him." Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at his female friend. "He's of Yorkshire descent; as am I!" She said in a tone of voice that seemed to them as if she had said it all along.

"How do you know that?" Kingsley asked in his warm, calm voice.

"His surname is indicative of either Yorkshire or Norfolk patronage. His first name clinched the deal," this was when Hermione shone, when she had facts to share. "There was a Roman Emperor who went to Yorkshire to put down a rebellion against the Empire. In fact that's how my family came to England, so I was told; because we were related to the Emperor."

Kingsley blinked. "Anything else?"

Hermione blushed slightly when she realised that everyone at the table was listening to her with rapt attention, including Harry. She picked up a bit of pie with her fork and shrugged her shoulders before she continued.

"He also reminds me of a Yorkshire King who existed five hundred years ago. He was called Richard. Apparently not the best looking of men but clever, cunning, a strategist, and a politician," she took a deep breath before taking a glug of water. "He had a high respect for women, and he gave people jobs if they had the brains to do it and not because the Barons paid him to take their sons on, which is why the Barons and Lords despised him;" now fully into her subject, Hermione was trying not to bounce up and down with excitement. "He was above bribery. He was fairly forward thinking for his time, unbeknownst in the Middle Ages."

"I thought he killed his nephews?" Remus asked eyes twinkling with mirth, trying to raise her ire. "His wife too!"

"I suppose a Welsh Lancastrian like you would say that!" Hermione said to him with a naughty sparkle in her eyes. "Richard had nothing to gain by murdering those Nephews of his. Recent studies has shown that the children weren't entitled to the throne due to the fact that their father was a bastard born of an extra marital incident involving the Queen and a Lord. Richard was _actually_ the rightful King of England. Henry Tudor had more reason than Richard to see those nephews six feet under," tilting her head to the side, Hermione seemed to be contemplating another name for the debate. "Hmm, perhaps Lord Stanley, Richard's traitorous friend and Henry Tudor's step father."

"Ancient history," Remus said grinning.

Hermione felt a little taken aback at that. "So is the hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor," she replied coldly. "Yet it was alright for _your_ friend to nearly kill a boy in his year because he was in Slytherin." With that Hermione drew her seat back and stormed out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Ron asked.

"I still can't believe that she's still defending _him_ ," Ginny replied, she was the only one who knew about Hermione's ill-fated crush on the saturnine teacher.

"I can," Kingsley murmured. "Hermione has the sweetest heart that any one soul can possess. She feels that everyone should be given a chance."

Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend and shifted in his seat as he realised there was more to Kingsley's statement than the Auror's attitude let on. The Witch did have a point, thought the Werewolf shamefully, the truth was that ancient history always seemed to unashamedly pop up. A cheery grin and a hand yielding a knife to cut open deep festered scars of hate. Reigniting what should have been doused out long ago.

"How do _you_ know?" Harry asked. "It is not like you and Hermione talk a lot is it?"

Kingsley sighed. Not talked no, he conceded mentally, but kissed; _oh definitely_. He had tasted her that's how he knew. Her mouth was sweet. Her skin soft. She had a heart melting way about her that only a man that loved her could say what he said.

"I know because that's the way she comports herself," he replied silently.

With that the enigmatic Wizard excused himself from the dining hall and tried to find her. Stealthily he crept, ears attuned to the sounds of soft sobbing. Finding the girl painted with the twilight sky as she was stood next to the window in the Breakfast Room. Rather as if she was trying to rebel against the day, cutting a forlorn and lonely figure. Kingsley's heart broke over her subdued posture. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Hermione?" he asked stepping tentatively towards her. She turned on her heel so fast her hair followed through and it took his breath from his body. Such a beauty even in her travesty. "What's the matter?" he asked gently, cautiously approaching her, stopping at a respectful distance. Leaving it up to her to make the choice of coming closer. "I am sure Remus meant nothing by what he said."

"I just can't believe Severus Snape is as evil as everyone else thinks he is," she snuffled and looked at the wooden floor. "We barely know him at all and I think it is unfair to judge a man on so little – we do not even know his side of the story."

Kingsley sighed. He looked at her sad pretty face gazing upon the dark wood. "Hermione," he said. This needs caution and tact, he thought. I do not wish to alienate her when I have finally admitted my feelings for her. "I can't quite believe it either."

"What?" she asked. Tilting her head up, eyes lit up with hope that the Wizard she admired above all else was not regretting his earlier decision. "You... m-mean that? Truly?"

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do," he sighed. "He came to Hogwarts when I was almost finished. He was a lonely little boy. I felt sorry for him."

With his reassurance, Hermione slowly closed the gap between them, hips gently swaying with every light step she took. She was still emotionally charged from their first kiss. Once close up, she stretched out her arm and tentatively stroked his face, assured this was desired by him as well, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Immediately, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to his warm, spice scented, body. Seeking comfort, she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, as he tightened the hug.

"I want to continue what we started in the Library," she whispered. Her cool breath made him shudder with delight. She pressed her soft lips on his skin. He grabbed onto her tightly. She pushed her stomach against his causing him to groan. "Kingsley," she sighed softly drawing out his name in his ear.

Eager hands stroked up her spine, exploring her as chastely as possible. When he felt her stiff muscles, he gently but firmly circled his fingers around, easing her tensed shoulder blades. Contentedly, Hermione whispered his name when he found a spot she particularly liked being rubbed. Shortly after, his hands were in her hair. Tangling her golden strands within his long fingers. She smiled a little before placing her tongue on his neck licking a small portion of flesh. He hissed and drew her head closer to his body quivering with desire. Shivering from shame.

"No, Hermione."

"But I want this," she sighed into his chest. "Please, Kingsley, I can't get that kiss out of my head."

"Listen," he said placing his hands on her upper arms and pulling her away from him so he could look into her wide eyed stare. "Hermione," he sighed. Someone had to be responsible, and while it was all he ever wanted, they had only come to an understanding this morning. "Kissing is different to the actual act you know."

"I know," she said rolling her eyes. Did he think she was a virgin?

"I want to be certain it's something you want before I can do it," he replied.

"I do want it," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes Hermione sighed. "I've liked you longer than today, you know."

He smiled. She looked at him, tilted her head regarding her beau, then tiptoed up to gently brush her lips on his, heart thumping loudly in her chest as she did so. Tightly, Kingsley held her against his body, gripping onto the thin fabric of her dress, resisting the urge to rip it off her body. To see her gloriously naked body. Not being able to contain herself, Hermione whimpered against his firm lips as they controlled hers with confidence of experience. Together they parted mouths, gasping for breath but unwilling to stop their exploration of each other, they urged their tongues forward into each other's mouth. Kingsley couldn't believe that this was happening. He was damn lucky to have this woman wrapping her tongue around his mouth. The giddiness he felt as his blood rushed down to his crotch, dictating his next move. Growling like a wolf, with the same animalistic intentions, Kingsley gruffly grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. The suddenness of this move broke their passionate kiss. Their eyes darkened with desire as they puffed warm air into each other's face. Her face was shining with joy at being seduced by this charismatic Wizard. His glowing with happiness that this young, pure Witch allowed him to touch her. Nervously, her shaking fingers flew to the clasp of his cloak, but he stopped her from undoing it.

"I want our first time to be special, Hermione, we can't rush into it like fools," he kissed her forehead and then her fingers and placed her feet on the ground.

Confusion etched into her features as she looked at her hand. "Yes, Kingsley," she sighed. Whatever you say, she thought to herself, I will go along with it for now but tonight you're mine, Mr Auror!

With his passion a little sated, and his word on the matter finally settled, Kingsley smiled and walked out of the room. She followed minutes after but wasn't hungry. Not for food in any case, though she fancied something dark, chocolate voiced and about 6 foot tall, Hermione decided she needed a bath. An ice cold bath! She had just started to draw it when she heard two voices outside the door. One was her prospective lover's and the other was Remus.

"Remus," Kingsley said. Hermione wished she could see what his expressions were. "I have to tell you something," then he sighed deeply. "I think I've fallen in love."

"Wow, that's great!" The Werewolf exclaimed joyfully. "Who is the lucky Witch?"

"It's Hermione," Kingsley said in a low voice.

"What?" Remus yelped. Frowning, Hermione was slightly hurt by Remus shock. What was wrong with her? "She's beautiful and intelligent," he said hurriedly, clearly Kingsley did not like the tone either. "I thought that she was going to become Mrs Ronald Weasley."

 _Shut up, Remus,_ Hermione thought. _Ron and I are ancient history._

"Well, it appears she likes me too," Kingsley said a little stiffly. "I'm wondering, should I tell her that...?"

"Tell her, oh, um! no you shouldn't," Remus said. Hey, Hermione frowned, I am not some commitment phobe. Surely, I am allowed to decide for myself if it is something I am ready for. "If you have gained her affections wait a while for them to grow. You don't want her to hate you just as soon as she's started liking you." Hate Kingsley? Remus, shut up. All due respect, but Shut. The. Hell. Up!

Kingsley closed his eyes and sighed. "She's a beautiful woman, and I don't want to let go of that."

"She _is_ a beautiful woman," Remus agreed. Hermione preened a little. Poor Dora had to work damned hard to get her Wizard. It seems Hermione would have to work twice as hard. Good thing she loved a challenge. "But my paws are full with Dora at the moment." Hmm, she filed that piece of information later. Perhaps... well, no. She could not do that to Dora, her friend. "Though I am never left unsatisfied. Neither is she!"

Strangely enough this just made Hermione want to ask Dora questions. A small part of her had always felt a little more than friends with Remus. Definitely not familial either.

"I heard she lives up to her name all right," Kingsley said. "A little goer?" they were back to friendly banter and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Oh, and Kingsley, I did not mean to hurt Hermione earlier," Remus said. "I forgot that she has her reasons for respecting Snape. In so many ways she reminds me of Lily."

"With one exception, Remus," Kingsley sighed. "Hermione has no limits on forgiveness."

What was that about? Still, it must have been something no one was ready for yet, as Remus said nothing. Hermione heard no more than the shuffling of feet as they walked away. She skipped back to the bath and checked the temperature. This should cool her body heat down even if it didn't cool down her curiosity on both the Werewolf and the Auror. Kingsley obviously had a secret. What could the sweetest, calmest man in England be hiding that would possibly turn her away from him?

* * *

Harry was sitting on a bed holding a small black box. He kept flicking it open, and then he closed it only to flick it open once more. He was so nervous come Ginny's seventeenth birthday he didn't know what to do. This was her present. He had brought it against his better judgement because, he reasoned, if she did die he knew she'd rather die Mrs Potter than Miss Weasley.

He looked at his watch. Her birthday was tomorrow and no one knew of his plans for the next day. He was about to close it when Ron walked into the room. He saw Harry holding the square box and his eyes widened.

"What's that for?" he asked.

Harry blushed. Ron was the _last_ person Harry wanted to catch him holding this important trinket. He knew Ron was sometimes more protective than he should be over Ginny. Ron could definitely could get the wrong idea.

"It's for Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Ron said interestedly. Harry sighed. He turned the box around and Ron's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Harry! I know you like her a lot but isn't that just a bit expensive for a basic birthday present? She'll only lose it you know!"

Harry's blush crept further down his neck. "It's my ring," he said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow." Ron's expression turned incredulous, he scoffed, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Are you _serious_ , Harry?"

"Deadly," Harry said in such a fierce cool voice it stopped Ron's laughter immediately. "It's about time you stopped being such a prat, Ron, I thought you had learnt your lesson with Hermione."

Harry got up off the bed and pocketed the ring. He walked out of the room. He needed somewhere alone where he could breathe. He walked down the stairs and into his study. Quickly, Harry warded the room with spells that Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Remus had taught him, so that no one could enter there whilst he was rehearsing his proposal.

He stroked the ring and smiled a little, he knew she was going to love the ring, he just didn't know if she was going to say yes. He got up and picked up some Fire-whiskey and poured two fingers width for himself. Desperately, he chucked it down his throat and was about to pour another glass when it was suddenly knocked from his hand. The glass shattered.

Turning fast on his heel Harry was about to scold the person who had thwarted his attempt at getting rip-roaring drunk!

It was clear he had forgotten to ward ONE thing, and that was the fireplace.

For standing there, just two feet away from him, was the last person – Voldemort aside – he wanted to see!

* * *

Kingsley was pacing the Library. He wanted to go to her but he was too afraid she may have come to her senses. Imitating his Patronus, Kingsley kept pacing up and down the room. Tortured with thoughts of her pale golden flesh cavorting, and writhing, underneath his. Then he frowned as he remembered _that_. A leftover from a drunken rendezvous with a... _well_... about a year ago now. He was not sure if there were any consequences but only time could tell if it would come back to haunt him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his cloak about him as a sign of comfort rather than because it was chilly. To make himself easy, he walked out of the door and strode to the staircase. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked on her bedroom door. Perhaps he could be truthful to her about his concern, no matter how... impossible... it may be?

"Come in," she said.

He opened the door and strode into the room. She was lying on her bed reading a book. Upon seeing him, Hermione quickly put the book down. Watching his lithe limbs as they walked up to her with ever growing interest. He smiled showing his perfect white teeth and sat down on the bed. He stroked her stomach with his hand causing her to sigh.

"I wonder why you aren't married, Kingsley," she moaned.

"The right one never came along in my youth," he murmured. _I am hoping that, that may change though,_ he thought.

She lay back, allowing his hand to stroke around her belly. Slowly, he inched his hand further up her body. He curved it around her ribcage before leaning down to kiss her breast through the cotton fabric of the light yellow night dress. She shut her eyes enjoying his gentle exploring of her body. Hmm, Hermione thought, this is more like it.

Encouraged by her gentle murmurs, Kingsley cupped her other breast with his large hand. Already she began writhing beneath his tentative touches. Then his fingers brushed against her nipple. Kingsley blushed at the thought of her gaining pleasure from his touch. She smiled at his shyness. He was about to lean down and kiss her when someone shouted out his name.

"You don't have to go," she sighed.

"It's Harry," he said. "He sounds like he really needs me."

Hermione groaned in frustration. Why can't people just leave them alone? She shook her head and smiled, though, at what was to come. She nodded.

"Of course," she said in an understanding tone of voice that belied what she truly was thinking.

Kingsley offered a wistful glance towards her and walked out of the room. He took the stairs slowly and hesitantly.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

 _With a very beautiful young woman,_ Kingsley thought. "Here and there," was his mysterious response.

Harry nodded and walked towards his study, he looked behind him to see if the tall man was following him. Once they were in the study Harry sat down indicating the six foot tall problem at the other end of the study.

"Why did you summon me?" Kingsley asked.

He was worried that Lupin may have told Harry about him and Hermione.

"Turn around," Harry said in a cold, harsh voice that didn't suit him.

Kingsley did so in one fluid movement. His almond shaped eyes widened considerably.

"What the hell?" he gasped.

"Nice to see you to," a cold voice said.

Kingsley's heart plummeted. If anyone could ruin his chances of having a relationship with Hermione then this man definitely could.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell all," the Wizard stepped out of the shadows. His hair was greasier than ever but that was not important to Kingsley. What did shock the usually stoic Auror was the other man's appearance. He looked like he hadn't eaten in months. "What's the matter, Shacklebolt, not seen an emaciated man before?"

"Snape," he said. "What's happened to you?"

"Things that normally happen to a man that's been on the run and can't get a decent meal."

Kingsley shook his head. Severus Snape was just a skeleton with a thin covering of skin. His cheeks were completely hollow; his eyes were sunk deep into their sockets and held little to no warmth. Kingsley felt an enormous swell of pity for this man. No one deserved this! He waved his wand on the desk and some sandwiches appeared on the desk.

"Eat," Kingsley said kindly.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had always found Kingsley to be too kind a man for his own good. He walked up to the desk but staggered. His hands grabbed the back of the chair but they slipped and he fainted on the floor taking the chair with him. Kingsley bent down and felt Snape's neck for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked in an almost gleeful voice.

"That's beneath you, Harry," Kingsley said quietly.

Kingsley quickly stripped Snape of his robes leaving his underwear on and gasped. Harry wondered what had made Kingsley turn pale. So he got up and walked around the desk.

Right over Snape's heart was a black scorch mark so bad it went right down to the bone. It scarred his otherwise porcelain chest so badly that even Harry was uncomfortable at his previous thoughts of wanting him dead.

"How did he get that?" he asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "There is only one person that can help him through this."

"Who?"

"Hermione," Kingsley said calmly.

"No, she's like a sister to me," Harry hissed.

Severus groaned and rolled his head. He opened his eyes and he tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Miss Granger is the only one that has a modicum of sense," Snape groaned. "I would rather her try this than either of you!"

 _How could he construct sentences after that?_ Harry thought. He shook his head. Even he knew that it was best, this time around at least, to let Snape have his own way.

* * *

Hermione came out of Snape's room half an hour after she went in. Kingsley looked worried.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "He's been touched by _extremely_ Dark Magic, Harry, I mean darker than usual. He will need time to heal. He will also need to be left alone."

"Did he threaten or hurt you in any way?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione sighed, and smiled. She looked up at him and shook her head. "He wouldn't do that I don't think. He kept me out of the fight the night he killed Dumbledore because he didn't want me hurt. He told me so himself and I believe him. He has no reason to lie now."

Kingsley sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to hug her but as Harry hadn't known that they had even shared a kiss yet it would be inappropriate and she might not like being presumed upon. She sighed and walked up to Kingsley and wrapped her arms around him. She needed his calmness and strength to soothe her, that burn horrified her. She didn't know how Snape could have survived something as tortuous as that.

Harry looked at this and tilted his head to one side. Something was going on. He hadn't seen Hermione hug _anyone_ like this before. He furrowed his brow and was about to ask them what that was all about when Hermione broke the hug. She stepped back and looked into Kingsley's eyes. She forgot that Harry was still there as she tiptoed up to brush her lips on his.

"Er?" Harry said coughing to bring her attention to him.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. Harry was normally good at making two and two add five. Let him think what he wants to think. She brushed Kingsley's cheek with her hand before walking away.

"Wow," Harry coughed. "Can you tell me what that was all about?"

"I'm beginning to think _you're_ the know-it-all, Harry, not her!"

Harry shook his head. He walked away to go back in his study, he now had _two_ extra problems to mull over: One was Snape; Harry was left a little shaken at his former Potions Master's appearance, he supposed that the last thing Snape wanted was sympathy, and that was the last thing Harry was going to give him. Still, it shook him rather.

The other problem was of his lifetime friend and, what he considered, as a fairly recent acquaintance. Hermione and Kingsley were acting fairly strangely around each other. He had nothing against the Auror; he just thought that the fact that Kingsley was old enough to be Hermione's father was … well … Perverted to say the least. He had enough bridges to cross before confronting that one. Besides he couldn't help but think he might have read more into it than actually was. He'd been wrong too many times before and now he was finally prepared to take a step back and let time decide.

* * *

 **AN** : I wonder just what Kingsley's secret could be? Something that Professor Snape probably also knows. What do you think could threaten Hermione's budding heart to shatter if she found out...


End file.
